User talk:SonofSamhain
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy ...about pictures... My laptop right now is in the repair shop as the power supply is now disconnected inside my laptop. And pictures and such are on it, so I need time to get a new screencap of Tempus, and Vampire Clowns up. Devilmanozzy 15:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I encourge you to.. Seek administrator. Requests for administrator You have very good knowledge on Extreme Ghostbusters and The Real Ghostbusters. I suggest you try out. Make sure to include link to your previous account here. Devilmanozzy 20:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ghostbuters the Video Game Do you own a copy, if so what console is it for (Wii, PC, PS3, etc.)? --Liberal Noob 23:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the game on Xbox 360, PS2, and DS. BTW, do you know how to make it past the swarms of Candelabrum Crawlers in the first level before you reach Sargassi? SonofSamhainSonofSamhain 01:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) July 15, 2009. ::You are talking about the DS version right? If so I simply shot in every direction while I moved and ordered the others to follow me. It took me a few run throughs and the rest of the game is HARD! --Liberal Noob 23:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I was talking about the Xbox 360 version, but I no longer need your help. I snuck up a small hill and blasted the rest of them. After that, I went to Sargassi's restaurant and busted him. Matter of fact, I managed to complete the entire game eventually. I am stuck on the Museum level in the PS2 and DS versions, but I'm sure I will find a way to pass them. I would also like to discuss an idea I have for Ghostbusters. In 1991, the rookie member was my character Soul Man. Unlike the rookie, Soul Man is more talkative and Peter lets him tell his name. He even stays with the Ghostbusters after Shandor is beaten. Soul Man was a man named Thomas B. Stone and was one of the Ghostbusters' best customers. During the events of Ghostbusters 2, he was killed by the mood slime and became a ghost. Unlike most ghosts formed from the mood slime, Soul Man was a good guy. However, he knew the Ghostrbusters would try to bust him so he hid until the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Soul Man was absent in Extreme Ghostbusters because when the Ghostbusters went out of business, Egon sent him in the Containment Unit to keep an eye on the captured ghosts. He wasn't able to help Eduardo in Slimer's Sacrifice because he had his hands full with Samhain, the Bogeyman, and a Gozer-influenced Stay Puft. After the end of the series, Ray, Peter, and Winston realized the new team needed their help, so they stayed in New York to keep helping them with the new powerful entities in New York. It was then when they freed Soul Man from the Containment Unit and allowed him to rejoin the team. Soul Man resembles the ghost in the No-Ghost symbol except he is slimmer and has no nose. He does not wear the Ghostbusters' traditional uniform and instead wears an orange jacket (though it features the logo on the right sleeve and has a name tag like the traditional uniform). I also have this idea that shortly after Shandor's defeat, all the ghosts the Ghostbusters captured (including Stay Puft, Azetlor, The Chairman, Spiderwitch, the Sloar, and at least what is left of Shandor and Gozer) reappeared and merged into a single entity that was easy to trap since Shandor's Destructor form took a lot of energy from them and weakened them. After the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, repaired the Containment Unit, and sent the captured ghost into it, the entity separated back into individual ghosts. --SonofSamhain 7: 24 PM July 16, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a Sysop! Yes and that means most of all, you can delete a page if its not up to spec. Please read the Mod Startup Kit page. Anyways, let me know if you have any questions, or if you want to start something new on the Wiki. Devilmanozzy 11:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I copied the text to Ghostmakers Sometimes lately Wikia gets sort of disconnected I noticed. That may be the problem you were having. Devilmanozzy 20:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Ghostbusters Video Games Yeah I only left the games together because no one shown interest in the articles, and other than Ghostbusters(city screen type one) I have not played all that many of them. If you want to edit and make them happen, I don't mind. Ghostbusters Video Games. I'll get the pages started tonight when I get home from college. Devilmanozzy 01:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Legal B.S. .... Note, no one came to me or the wiki saying we're in trouble or anything, but just to play it safe..... For now on when uploading any images please use the Licensing:Fairuse. Also, include at the bottom of any page/article with a image the new tag. This is something new to me as I'm no lawyer, but it seems to be a good way to sort of seal the deal on the legal side of things. Devilmanozzy 07:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Reply to "Help!" I don't hold it against anyone if they can't edit something. Now however, I'd like to know what problem your having, because likely others are having the same problem if its related to wikia. Devilmanozzy 02:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If its the editor check this out on this page. You can turn off the Rich editor. Its glitching with some browsers and in so many words.... Sucks! Filmation_Ghostbusters_Wiki:FAQ Devilmanozzy 02:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :What Browser you currently using? Is it the connection in your local area? Devilmanozzy 03:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Please remove the comment to Mr.Slimeman I made the mistake of saying Mr.Slimeman did the article. I forgot to change the user name. Devilmanozzy 16:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Responding :1, Why does this wiki no longer feature videos? I'm okay with it. I am just curious. ::I was informed by Liberal Noob that a lot of times videos get taken down due to copyrights, and boldly posting a link on the wiki invites them to be taken down. :2, What do you think of my fan character Soul Man? ::I haven't gotten to it due to being busy with school. I'll try to get to it in a week. :3, Will you or anyone you know and trust on this wiki help me with the http://madballs.wikia.com Madballs Wiki I have trouble on and rarely attend? ::I had a few as a kid and they were fun. I'll take a look at the wiki in detail, and set up some pages and build templates and such. First things first, your need a logo like the no ghost sign is here. If your not good with editing images and such, let me know and I'll build a logo. Devilmanozzy 07:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I enjoy many 80's subject matters. I'm also was a big fan of Garbage pail kids, monsters in my pockets, silverhawks, and other such fiction. ::Friendly warning about the troll running around bugging Madball Wiki. He was banned over here for flaming, deleteing and fighting. I suggest you block him too. But thats your call. Devilmanozzy 08:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Sure Mr.Slimeman 05:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) So sorry this is late, I've been running around doing some things I missed on vacation, but I finally saw your note about the credit thing... and yeah sure. It's cool just a mix up. Class 8-11 If your in the mood, start those pages. Devilmanozzy 06:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Samhain Rocks Mr.Slimeman 17:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) He sure does, he sure does. Sign him up for Ghostbusters 3. Mr.Slimeman 06:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it appears that we think on the same level, with Samhain being the main villain for Ghostbusters 3. I feel like comparing notes here. I did sorta intend for Samhain to die at the end of the movie, since it seems Vigo and Gozer (though I'm not sure if he was destroyed or repelled) were destroyed at the end. In all confessions, there were a number of things I did for realism. The Extreme Ghostbusters were cast as the heroes because in real life, Bill Murphy, Harald Ramisis and the others are getting old. It's time to move onto the next gen, which means Extreme Ghostbusters. Though at the same time, it wouldn't be right to simply run over the old Ghostbusters with the new one. So the movie should even itself out with the new team having the skills, the old team having the experience. Comparing the parts of Samhain escaping from the unit, the cartoon series runs on a different continuation then the movie. So in reality the Ghostbusters haven't encountered Samhain yet in the movies. Plus, those who come to see the movie will probably not know who Samhain is, so they would need a fresh start (this is a bit hypocritical on my side since I'm always saying new comers aren't welcome here). I do like the suggestion about the Boogieman and stuff. The way I was thinking, the Boogieman would be featured in a picture show during the end credits since fitting in so many ghosts (and seeing how unhuman the Boogieman looks) could be a fatal problem. Though I do think in a confessions, the Boogieman should have some like movie role. But it's great to see we think on the sam level and that's my notes. Take Care Reply to: New Routine Because I had questions the last time I decided to talk to you again after so long, I decided to ask more questions. 1, Why is your avatar now Prime Evil instead of Sandman? :Its a fan drawing I did of Prime Evil from Filmations Ghostbusters. Being the mod over there as well, I thought I'd do something fun with him. What......you don't like Prime Evil? lol Devilmanozzy 2, What do you think of my character Soul Man, :The soul man is a fun idea, and I like how it ties together The Real Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, Ghostbusters: The Video Game, and Extreme Ghostbusters together so well. I'll have to wait and see the end result, but its a fun character idea. The icing being the reference to a show Dan Aykroyd did in the 90's. Devilmanozzy 3, What do you think of me as of now? :odd question, I guess I'm happy you are spending time on the fan section which was so being ignored as of late. Hey its not up to me to decide what you do, and likewise. Just do what you want to do, and I'll be happy. Devilmanozzy I also have some thoughts. I am not counting on it, but I think that some day, there will be screen caps for every episode of RGB, Slimer!, and EGB. :It's a slow process to get screencaps done, and I have had setbacks and such, but plans are still underway for more screen caps. Yes Extreme Ghostbusters and Slimer! will be getting screen caps too. I was hoping things would get a bit easyer with mods other than me here. But mostly, i have discovered that it'd take 50 mods to do what I want to do. So in short things take time....and thats how it goes. Devilmanozzy I am also concerned about the future of my work on this wiki. :Well wiki is a changing thing that never quits. I came here back in September of last year and started adding, much like you are doing. I made tons of mistakes and learned from them, as you will go through as well. Nothing happens over night and time and dedication are key. Some visit here once a month, some once every 2 weeks, some once a week, some every 3 days and me......every day. And all editors and edits are of value. Sometimes its better to think about a wiki as a team project. Except there is no leader. That is my thoughts. Devilmanozzy 14:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Quite a number of great ideas Mr.Slimeman 03:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you (like me) really want to include other villains into the Ghostbusters' movie. The Sandman dream world and stuff are indeed some great ideas. And personally, I do think villains from the show should be incorporated. It looks as though only Gozer, Slimer, Mr.Staypuft, Zuul and Vince Clortho, and the library ghost really are acknowledged. However, I think villains (namely Samhain, the Boogieman, the Grundel, the Sandman, and perhaps Ghash) from the show, have played a role in the Ghostbuster history. However only fans of the show even know about them. I say, put them in and let them all make their impacts on the world and let all know about them. Mr.Slimeman 04:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of the monster goblins. I do however (don't take it offensivly) that the halo Stay puft and devil Stay puft are a bit cheesy. Maybe if the evil Stay puft had burning red eyes and the good stay puft had glowing blue eyes, it would work better. But you got some good ideas here, maybe some stuff like this'll happen in the next GB movie (provided it gets off the ground). Mr.Slimeman 01:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Good observations. It's esential to bring in some stuff from the past movies as it will have been a while since the last GB movies. Gotta work the old magic. Ok three of them may be here http://forums.ghostbusters.net/showthread.php?t=8210, however the Slimer episode and a hour format version of Deja Boo are not there. Devilmanozzy 12:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) reply to: Linking to Filmation's Ghost Busters In regards to that story, Prime Evil in a odd way I could never see doing that. Second, The sony ghostbusters never spoke of filmation ghostbusters so I don't see them having strong feelings about the other ghostbusters deaths. And in a unrelated second comment, are you going to be coming back to Madballs Wiki? I did some edits over there.....! Devilmanozzy 16:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) reply to: Werebears wiki I really don't know much on it, and from what I just read, it would seem that really you can't expect more than 50 articles for that wiki which is sort of a small wiki. I'll pass on it. I am hoping to build a few big wikis. Devilmanozzy 20:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Mr.Slimeman 16:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC)Yes, Indeed that would be awesome. Mr.Slimeman 17:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I did like the opening, except the weird chef thing. But I do admit, it seemed it got to be too childish by that time. I don't think Ghostbusters should be kill, die and all kinds of death stuff. But it just got too weird and a bit childish. I also hated some voice changes (ESPECIALLY Janine). Janine's voice gave her some great character, but when they changed it, she just got too plain. But they did pull out some good episodes. Mr.Slimeman 04:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Boogaloo, that big thing from the third halloween episode? Hmm, I'm not sure about being siblings with Samhain, I mean they are very different. But they could have a connection. reply The link to the RGB and XGB episodes is broken. Please make a note of it. :I looked and the links are working fine. What page are the links not working? Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 18:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply to the game canon thing... Wow. Not sure how to approach the idea and such. If it was not called a canon and was a fan story based on the games i'd suggest you posting it in the Ghostbusters Fan Scripts. Seems like a fun story, but the canon thing I can't seem to get past. Anyways fun idea. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 20:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) New color scheme being done I'm working on a new color layout so yeah it looks weird. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 18:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Mr.Slimeman 05:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Know this is late, was away from my computer all of Halloween. THEN IT'S A FULL SCALE GHOST WAR. Bring the mini containment unit, the hunting Slimer, all the equipment. Master Mold HERE Thanks a lot! About EGB: Code Ecto-1 game... No, you can't trap bosses. All you need is to deplete all their health and they will be defeated. Though, you could trap regular enemies! Master Mold 07:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Well, GBC game is... much inferior to other. It is a platform-jumping game without story, remarkable ghosts (all are uninspired), or even bosses. Master Mold 16:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :: I wish you HAPPY NEW YEAR too! :))Master Mold 14:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Why are you killing THE FIRST BOSS after the second and the last?? :)) Well, unfortunately, I don't remember how I defeated her :( Practice is the key, though. Master Mold 00:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: I might have been mistaken :\ But they probably mean Ecto-1, not the GBC. You are obviously right about game Stay Puft and XGB If the game was canon in Extreme Ghostbusters, it wouldn't make any sense. The game ignores the fact that Stay Puft was a good guy in RGB since RGB isn't officially canon with the films. It would've been sweet if Stay Puft appeared in EGB, though. Connections to the movies could've probably kept the show on the air for a bit longer. SonofSamhain :I don't push the two canon thing cause I want to. I found it was sadly true after comparing things. Yes XGB's has nothing to do with the VG for the most part. I blame this on Harold Ramis as in Ghostbusters II movie was written with no respect to the RGB. Thats when the break in canons started. To the credit of GB:VG they did include the EGB trap in the basement, and the game has slimer as a pet sort of. Stay Puff in the animated became his own creature , but the movie canon the form is still connected to Gozer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, my friend I am visiting this wiki on my Wii. Isn't that neat? I know you are busy at college and you can't always check my messages on a semi-regular basis. SonofSamhain 11:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Messed up. Yeah been busy lately with college as I getting closer to the finish line so to speak. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) This is important Some jerk erased the page on Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost. I have restored it, but I am only good at text edits. This means that you have to redo the template and images. I know you won't enjoy having to do this all over again. SonofSamhain 18:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :The article is still up. You had the "?" missing. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Whow Mr.Slimeman 07:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Haven't been on lately and missed the message. The game sounds interesting, perhaps you should hold onto it and submit it to some gaming company. I'll bet a number of places would pay big money for something like this, especially involving the ever so popular ghostbusters. Ghostbusters Fanon wiki? Magma-Man wants to start up a new wiki based on fanon. If you are interested and think its a good idea, and there is one more user (perhaps Slimeman) I'll be willing to start it up, move all the fanon with user histories over there. Talk with Magma-Man about it (I'll read the talk pages so I'm aware if progress). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Grand Opening of Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki A new wiki based on Fanon is now open for submissions. Go here! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki.... You do know about Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki right? Please come down there and take a look around, and edit a few there. Needs support. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I do not understand I have made enough articles to give this wiki over 1,000 articles, but now the more I make, the less articles we have. I know you planned to erase my fanon articles, but I do not think that's it. SonofSamhain :Yeah I'm deleting them right now. There are a good 15 left to delete so this may not be the night we're reach 1,000. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC)